


nic dwa razy

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), WTF Kombat 2021, только поэзия польская, чай и поэзия все как обычно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Всего лишь тихий закат в Шотландии: Мартин варит чай и читает на польском, а Джон слушает его и использует свои силы, чтобы понимать непривычно шипящий язык.(И не судить Мартина за неидеальное произношение)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	nic dwa razy

**Author's Note:**

> "Ничего дважды"/"Nic dwa razy" Виславы Шимборской в переводе Анатолия Нехая

В хорошие дни кухню заливает закатное солнце, и Мартин перебирает пакеты с чаем и специями, пока Джон пытается разгадать судоку (в особенно хорошие дни у него даже получается это сделать без вмешательства всяких сущностей) или читает то, что удалось добыть в их прошлую вылазку к цивилизации (обычно это статьи — о соседстве змей с муравьями, и о влиянии сосен на почву, и об оценках в школе; в том, чтобы узнавать вещи вот так, осталась своя прелесть). Или — просто сидит. Ловит в ладони едва теплые лучи и слушает, как Мартин шуршит, режет, засыпает чай и специи, наливает воду, бормочет что-то под нос.

Иногда это пункты рецептов.

Иногда — "о, у нас остался бадьян, чудесно!"

Иногда — спешные, смазанные рифмы.

— Родились мы без примерки, и умрем без репетиций, — пока он разламывает палочку корицы. А потом, громче: — У нас ведь есть еще имбирь?

— На нижней полке, — отвечает Джон.

И Мартин продолжает.

"Сколько б мы ни проходили _(даже если бы мы были)_  
школу жизненную эту _(самыми глупыми учениками в школе жизни),_  
не оставят нас вторично _(мы не будем повторять)_  
ни на зиму, ни на лето _(ни одной зимы и ни одного лета)_ ".

Джон хмурится. 

— Это… польский? — спрашивает он, пытаясь уследить за двумя переводами, которые ему услужливо предлагает Око.

Мартин явно сдерживает дрожь, даже едва не выпускает нож из рук: хоть и знает, что Джон его бормотание слышит, все равно не ждет, что тот будет слушать.

— Да, — тянет он и ставит специи на плиту. — Это Шимборская. "Ничего дважды". Заучил его когда-то, и вот вдруг… вспомнилось.

Помешивает зачем-то в кастрюльке (огонь слабый, специи даже не успели нагреться). Вздыхает. Достает имбирь.

— Из-за матери, — говорит.

А Джон уже это знает.

И хочет верить, что сам догадался (ведь не так уж и сложно было бы), — но не слишком на это надеется.

— Я думал, — Мартин вздыхает вновь, Джон следит за падающими в ведро очистками куда пристальнее, чем они того заслуживают, — что это как-то… поможет мне? Культура ее родины, если я ее изучу, то она… у нас будет, о чем поговорить? Хотя бы?

Нож стучит о доску. На языке крутятся бесполезные, любезно предложенные Оком факты ( _zingiber officinale, известен еще древним грекам, Индия производит 32 процента от общемирового количества, содержит гингерол, который отвечает за жгучий вкус_ ). Кухня пахнет имбирем и едва слышно — корицей. Терпимо.

— А она?

— После третьего раза сказала, чтобы я перестал издеваться над языком. — Мартин кидает имбирь к остальным специям и хмыкает. — Была права, знаешь. Видео на ютубе могут только сказать тебе, как “перечеркнутая л” должна читаться, но не исправят тебя, если ты повторишь за ними неправильно. 

— О, — говорит Джон.

И опускает голову.

Он хотел бы злиться. Он знает, что должен злиться.

Он вспоминает Оксфорд, стены текста, староанглийский, иностранных студентов.

“Кто вообще так читает”, — вполголоса в библиотеке, прекрасно зная, что Барбара-с-ужасным-акцентом ищет какие-то книги рядом.

(А он ведь даже не общался с той Барбарой).

Джон ёжится. 

Хорошо, что он не знает польского.

— Она читала мне. Всего однажды, и то... — Мартин заливает специи водой. — Как будто это какой-то документ. Я не просил потом. А стихи все равно учил. И до сих пор помню. Зачем-то.

Хорошо, что Мартин все еще стоит к нему спиной.

“Я был тем еще заносчивым засранцем в колледже” — уж точно не новость, да только Джон не хочет вспоминать — и Мартину напоминать — об этом сейчас.

Они уже насмотрелись на плохие стороны.

— Расскажешь?

— Стих? — Мартин оборачивается к нему вскинув брови, и солнечные лучи путаются золотом в его волосах. — На польском?

— Я смогу его понять, — напоминает Джон. — Правда, придется как-то договориться со всезнающим оком, чтобы мне предлагали только художественный перевод, но, я надеюсь, ко мне хоть в этот раз прислушаются.

Мартин молча крутит лопатку в руках.

— Ладно.

Заглядывает под крышку к специям, хотя не прошло даже минуты. Опять вздыхает.

— Ладно, — повторяет он и садится рядом за стол. — По крайней мере, это признанная поэтесса, а не мои попытки… что ж. Вислава Шимборская. “Ничего дважды”.

“Накануне твое имя   
кто-то вымолвил при мне —   
так мне было, будто роза  
расцвела в моем окне!

А сегодня словно кошка  
пробежала между нами:  
— Роза? Что такое роза?  
Ах, цветок! А, может, камень?..”

Мартин запинается несколько раз посреди слов, теряет всю уверенность, что успел собрать, и Джон вновь радуется, что он не знает польского — кроме подсказок от Ока, “в этом слове ударение стоит не там”, — потому что старые привычки мгновенно оживают и требуют исправить, скривиться, бросить сквозь зубы: “Неправильно”.

_".Не издевайся над языком"_

Но он продолжает улыбаться.

Потому что у Мартина золото в волосах, и потому что само стихотворение красивое, и потому что они могут вот так просто сидеть, ждать, пока закипит вода, и не делать ничего.

Только слушать неправильный польский.

— Очень много шипящих, — замечает он, когда последние строки стихают.

— О, — Мартин смеётся, — их здесь куда меньше, чем обычно.

— Мне стоит бояться?

— О да.

Потом он разворачивается к специям, едва ли не спрыгивает со стула и спешно начинает искать простой черный чай среди бесконечных коробок и мешочков, которые они успели собрать всего за каких-то пару недель.

(Возможно, у них куда больше чая и специй, чем стоило бы покупать, но вряд ли Питер Лукас сейчас может помешать им тратить его деньги).

— Ты отвлек меня от чая, _ребенок_ , — возмущается наигранно Мартин.

Джон хмурится.

— Ребенок?..

— Какой… ох! — Мартин убавляет огонь, оставляя чай завариваться под крышкой, и закатывает глаза: — Кому-то там надо поработать над своими переводами!

И при этом он грозит лопаткой потолку, и Джон хочет засмеяться.

Или обнять его.

— Это было _kochanie. Любимый._

О.

— О.

— Вот уж точно, “о”.

Мартин смотрит на него искоса, делает вид, будто его больше всего на свете интересует несчастная деревянная лопатка в руках, и — Джон обнимает его.

Потому что он _хочет_ , и потому что теперь он _может_.

И еще потому что он не знает, что ответить, но чувствует, что должен ответить хоть как-то.

Чаю остается завариваться девять минут.


End file.
